


The Aesir Family

by PatrickBatemansLittleChow



Series: Aesir Basics: Lore and Other Madness [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickBatemansLittleChow/pseuds/PatrickBatemansLittleChow





	The Aesir Family

The Family History

    The easiest way to explain the Aesir Family history is to start from the beginning. Canon lore dictates that the Nords originated in Atmora. This is also where the Aesir bloodline begins. My lore has Akatosh creating a mortal being, gifted with the power of the gods. And thus, Primitus Aesir was born. (Translated  'First of The gods') Strength, intelligence, courage, power. He would worship Akatosh with all his soul, every action done only to honor his name. However, Akatosh soon grew hungry for more praise. This brings us to Mara, The Goddess of Love, whom we know from in-game text was once infatuated with the Chief Deity. Akatosh used her affection to his advantage, and utilized her to create another mortal being. One filled with love, made specifically for the purpose of creating more powerful worshipers. Thus, with Primitus and the first woman Ensi, the line was born. 

    Primitus' children were Judex (Judge) and Ysgramor (yes...Ysgramor. I like the idea of an early renegade ancestor. He refused his birth name and took on a better one). After his sons were born, Primitus prayed to Akatosh for a way to continue his line. Thus...the Nords were born. (Or the Atmorans. Which ever you prefer.). So...To be clear. The Nords are the true mortals, created to praise and worship the Aesirs. The Aesirs are an entirely different line of people, gifted with godly traits and created to rule over the Nords and worship Akatosh directly. 

   The group lives peacefully in Atmora, Primitus passing in to Sovngarde and handing leadership to his oldest son Ysgramor. The bitter cold, and frozen wasteland of Atmora proves difficult, and the population of Nords and Aesirs alike begins to dwindle. Commanding a dedicated group, Ysgramor takes to the frozen sea and his boots are set upon a new land. A land of promise, whose coastline seems to kiss the heavens, and makes the frozen Atmora seem forever away.

   Thus, Ysgramor finds Skyrim, and the next Generation of Aesir rule begins. 

            this is the first Generation of Aesirs. 

                    *Bracketed names are the translation of the first names

                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

The second generation is the first to rule in Windhelm. Ysgramor rules for a time, but when he and his two sons die during the events following The Day of Final Passage, Judex ascends, and has one son, Jeger (Hunter) 

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Jeger bore two sons, Bruma and Clericus. Bruma built the foundation of the first Nord army, quickly turning farmhands into deadly warriors. Thus, the first inkling of Nord brutality was born. Clericus started the pantheon movement, creating the first temple to honor the Nordic version of the Pantheon. Clericus fathered a child in secret to an unknown partner. The child died shortly after being born, leaving Clericus to commit suicide due to his grief. Bruma's Children would Ascend to the throne. 

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

Bruma's children brought war to Tamriel. They would become the line that eradicated snow elves and dwarves from Skyrim, leaving no doubt that the Aesirs were the dominant line. Bruma would also father the largest  Aesir generation, with five children. One of his children, Skara, would also be the first born Aesir female, and would be the first of Bruma's children to take the throne. However, Skara having admitted her affections for a local warrioress, would not bear any biological heirs; and ultimately handed the throne to her brother Kongur to pursue an Aesir diplomacy in the Summerset Isles. Skara is assumed dead, as her letters ceased during the purge of Summerset by the High Elves and Imperials. This attack upon the Aesirs was the beginning of the feud they would have with Cyrodiil. 

                                                                              

* * *

 

 

After Skara's death, and Kongur's ascension, the Aesir throne would make its move to Solitude. Lucrum, the Royal Adviser and overseer of economic wealth, convinced his brother to make the move citing riches and flourishing trade throughout Skyrim. Kongur would become the first 'High King' (according to canon lore). Kongur would father two children, Pando and Caedis (The second Aesir female.)

                                                                                                     

* * *

 

Though Pando's son Ignis would take the throne, historically, Caedis' children were far more revered. She would give birth to twins Verto and Eurus, who would form and command the largest army to grace the face of Nirn. This army would form alliances with Hammerfell, Black Marsh, High Rock, and Valenwood, Effectively surrounding Cyrodiil should they choose to attack. This army would carry on to serve Pando's son in his rule

                                                                                                                        

* * *

                                                                                                            

Ignis would prove to be a ruthless leader. This, in part, was rumored to be a spell laid upon him by his wife Arvid; who was a known Daedra worshiper. With the feud with Cyrodiil in full swing, and the army of five nations on his side, Ingis made sure to not give up his position of favor. It was at this time, that Imperial soldiers began spreading fear among the people of Tamriel. Tensions rose as tales of god-rulers going rogue ran rampant down the frontlines of the armies. though Ignis' brutal rule stopped an uprising, it sparked hatred for the Aesirs within the hearts of Skyrim's people. Controlled with an iron fist, the people of Skyrim waited for the vicious king to die, and for the kind-hearted Prince Skjoldur to rise, and free them from their bleak existence. 

Ignis' second son Dommer would lead the armies in the Twins' stead, and stand with his eldest brother during his rule. The youngest son, Lapsi, was born premature. Pushed aside by his father, who favored the stronger, more like-minded children, Lapsi would delve into histories of his family, and learn from the people beyond Solitude's walls. In doing so, Lapsi would meet a coven of Priestesses of Mara. Among the priestesses was a warrior named Olaf, to whom Lapsi would fall in love with. The coven would teach Lapsi about an ancient Curse laid upon the Aesir family. (This will be explained in a separate piece). Lapsi would bring this information, and his new lover to his father. Enraged by his youngest son's argument against Aesir power, and his inability to produce sons, Ignis would banish Lapsi to the ice fields, and issue a warrant declaring Lapsi's execution should he be seen outside the icy borders. 

                                                                                                 

* * *

 

 

Upon Skjoldur's ascension, the young king vowed to abolish the laws set by his father, and ushered in an age of merriment. In doing so, his armies grew weaker, and his borders less secure. The imperials used this to begin their attack. Rallying the armies of several nations together, they convinced the people of Tamriel that the Aesir's were unfit rulers, who only cared about themselves and would use their godly power to smite all of Nirn if left unchecked. Using this fear, The imperials were able to form a new alliance, leaving the Aesir's with very few loyal to them. 

Skjoldur married Artanis, a priestess of Mara, to whom many believed to be an incarnation of the goddess herself. Artanis' family originated in Hammerfell, her mother a High Priestess in Skaven. Her father, a mercenary from Falkreath. Artanis' sister resides somewhere in the Dragontail mountains, buried in alchemical experiments and devotion to Mara.  

                                                                           

 

20 years before the events of Skyrim, Skjoldur and Artanis welcome a son. Our hero, Sicarius. 

5 years after the birth of the next heir, The Imperials move in to make their final attack. Led by the brilliant general Tullius, with all of Tamriel at his back, the fight is brought to the gates of Solitude. A precious few loyal to the Aesir line fight valiantly, but fall to the sheer numbers of the Imperial Army. 

The King and Queen manage to smuggle their young son into a secret passage located behind the throne, moments before Tullius storms the throne room to confront the king. Before urging his son forward, Skjoldur leaves the boy with a promise to take back the throne, and restore the glory of the Aesir Line. 

Sicarius, who looks on from his hiding place, watches as Tullius murders his parents. 

Sicarius, the last surviving heir, is left with the hopes of all his ancestors, and the fate of a legacy upon his tiny shoulders. 


End file.
